


Ateez NSFW Prompts

by asainth



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Service Top, Sex Toys, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asainth/pseuds/asainth
Summary: A collection of ateez based nsfw prompts i’ve made.(more tags will be added as i make prompts)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Seonghwa/Wooyoung - “I want to watch you”

“I want to watch you”

“What?”

Wooyoung looked up at Seonghwa with wide eyes, mouth open in shock.

“You heard me, I wanna watch you.”

Wooyoung turned his head away from the oldest, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Why act shy now? You surely werent a minute ago when you were moaning like a slut"

Wooyoung let out a small whine of embarassment, making Seonghwa smirk.

"What? You thought no one would hear you moaning for someone to come fuck you? Thought you were home alone and free to beg and be as loud as you want?"

Wooyoung shook his head, blubbering words of protest.

Seonghwa chuckled at the other, already too embarrassed to even form coherent words. He leaned down towards the other putting his mouth up to his ear.

"C’mon baby, arent you gonna let hyung watch you get off to thinking about the other members fucking your pretty little hole?"

Wooyoung moaned, his little cock twitching and leaking out precum. He nodded slowly at the other, feeling fuzzy as Seonghwa smiled in approval. 

"Good boy, now get back to fucking yourself like you were before I came in"

Wooyoung scrambled quickly repositioning himself over the used dildo.

He looked over towards Seonghwa waiting for approval from the older before lowering himself back down on the toy. He groaned, hole fluttering, happy to finally be filled again.

Seonghwa sat down infront of the boy, watching him lift himself up and down on the silicone cock.

"Such a good little slut huh? Just desperate to be filled aren't you. Who do you want to fuck you the most baby?"

"Y-yunho, want Yunho. He’s big, want him to fuck me f-full." Wooyoung responded.

"Want our puppy to fuck you with his big cock huh. Stretch you out nice and good so your hole is ready for everyone else?"

Wooyoung whimpered, the thought of being fucked one after the other by his members making him clench around the toy.

"Y-es, want everyone to fill me."

"Even me?"

Wooyoung let out a small sob, "Yes yes want mommy's cock too"

Seonghwas dick twitched.

"Don’t worry baby, mommy will fuck you nice and good after everyone else has used you." he slid his hand down to his jeans, palming the bulge beneath the fabric.

"What else does my little cock whore want?"

"Want Hongie hyung to fuck my throat."

Seonghwa watched as a steady stream of precum leaked out of Wooyoung’s cock. moving his hand to wrap around it. Wooyoung jolted shoving the toy up against his prostate making him let out a loud cry.

Seonghwa slowly slid his hand up and down the length, fascinated at how red the poor cock had gotten.

He looked back up at Wooyoung, "Want you're pretty leader to give you something to fill your mouth with while everyone else fucks you?"

"Yes yes yes want it want it so bad want their cocks."

Wooyoung a hips were twitching, flushed cock leaking more and more cum into Seonghwas hand.

Seonghwa could tell the boy was close from his consistent moans and whimpers. The way he was trying to fuck himself harder on the toy.

"Gonna cum?"

Wooyoung nodded "Yes yes wanna cum, been good please let Woo cum."

"How cute. Babies gonna shoot his load thinking of being filled up by seven cocks. That what you want? Want seven cocks shoved up your ass all at the same time?"

Wooyoung sobbed hips twitching, cock shooting out strands of white liquid over Seonghwa’s hand.

He fell against the older crying into his chest as Seonghwa rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Shhhh, youre okay. Such a good boy for mommy. Did so good."

Wooyoung sniffled rubbbing the tears from his eyes.

"Let me go grab a rag from the bathroom baby boy"

Wooyoung slowly leaned off of the other, laying across the bed.

"I’ll be back in a second"

Seonghwa headed to the bathroom down the hall pulling out his phone and quickly sending the recorded audio to the group chat, smirking and heading back to clean up his baby Woo.


	2. Yunho/Mingi - “Just a little more”

“Cmon puppy, just a little more”

Yunho whines, body shaking as his hole tries to stretch out to accompany the thickness of mingis cock. The length rubbing against his tight walls.

Mingi slides the rest of the way into yunho, their hips flush together. He waits for yunho to give him a sign he’s okay, and begins thrusting slowly into the other when he hears Yunho sigh out a little “move.”

“What a good pup you are, talking my cock so well.”

Yunho whimpers in reply, eyes locked with Mingis, “Faster please.”

Mingi smiles leaning down to give the boy a kiss, grinding his hips into Yunhos ass. Moving his hips faster into Yunho, making choked off moans rise from his throat. 

“You like it when i fuck you full of cock puppy?”

“Yes, good feels so good”

“So full i can see myself bulging through your stomach huh?”

Yunho gasped looking down his torso, watching as a bump formed on his belly every time Mingi thrusted into him. He let out a whine at the sight, sliding his hand over the bulge and pressing against it.

“Can feel your hand on my cock baby. You’re so cute split open on me.”

“Fuck me harder, want it harder. Wanna feel you fuck puppy’s belly”

Mingi grabbed Yunhos hips, pulling him back to meet his hips before pulling all the way out and shoving back in again. Forcing Yunho to slide up and down his dick as he let out little hiccups. drool and spit leaking over his lips and down his face. 

“Such a messy boy, slobbering all over the place just because you have a cock in you.” Mingi wrapped his fist around Yunhos cock, dragging his hand over it in time with his thrusts.

“Feels so good, love your cock. Want you to fill puppy up with your cum”

“Don’t worry baby, i’ll fuck you full. Fill your belly up until you look pregnant”

“Yes, yes. Want your pups, wanna be full of your pups”

“Then be a good puppy and cum for me. Cum on my cock”

Yunho moaned, back arching as he shot cum across his stomach. Shaking in place as Mingi continued to fuck into him.

“Fuck you’re so pretty. Such a pretty boy covered in your own cum. Little cum slut, gonna be covered from the outside and the inside.”

Mingi thrusted into Yunho a last time, releasing into the boy. Watching where he could see his own cock throbbing against Yunhos stomach.

Yunho whined, glad to finally be getting filled. “Thank you for filling puppy. Love it so much”

Mingi pulled out of Yunho, small globs of cum running out of the olders hole.

“No want it in, keep it in”

Mingi chuckled at the other, grabbing the pups blue jeweled plug, using it to push and hold his cum inside of the other.

“Better now pup?”

Yunho nodded, eyes closing with sleep. He stuck his hands out towards Mingi pulling the boy to lay back down with him. Mingi caressed Yunhos hair, holding him as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @khjdaddy (NSFW) if you want to also see any art or writings i post. Must be 18+ and please read my bio for info on what kind of content I post.


	3. Yunho/Hongjoong - “Suck”

Yunho wasn’t sure what to expect when Hongjoong had text him asking Yunho to come to his room. He couldn’t recall anything he had done recently to upset or anger the leader and was honestly surprised when he saw the older boy sitting on his bed with a calm expression.

Yunho knocked lightly on the doorframe, “Did you need something hyung?”

Hongjoongs head snapped up to look at the other, a small smile appearing across his lips.

“Come in please, and close and lock the door.”

Yunho raised an eyebrow but did as the other said, walking in the door and quickly locking it shut. Hongjoong curled a finger towards himself directing Yunho to come closer.

Yunho shyly shuffled over to him, still unsure of what Hongjoong had wanted him for.

“Come sit on the floor in front of me. On your knees.”

Yunhos stomach fluttered at the command. Quickly placing himself in front of Hongjoong, staring up at him on the bed.

“Good boy.”

Yunho whined in his throat, finally understanding what Hongjoong had called him in for. He laid his head on Hongjoongs thigh, lightly rubbing his face against the boys crotch.

Hongjoong grabbed the back of Yunhos head, shoving his face to rub harder against his growing erection. Yunho opened his mouth, licking over the rough fabric. Slowly wetting the jeans with his saliva as he drooled over the clothed cock.

Hongjoong groaned, feeling Yunhos spit soak through and slowly wet his dick.

“C’mon pup, take my dick out so you can put it in your mouth.”

Yunho reached his hands up in an attempt to unbutton the pants before he was quickly stopped by Hongjoong. 

“Puppy’s can’t use their paws remember?” Yunho nodded, grabbing the jeans in his teeth and unbuttoning them. Hongjoong patted his head in response, patiently waiting as Yunho unzipped the pants and pulled the boxers away allowing Hongjoongs cock to slap up against his stomach.

He looked up at Hongjoong waiting for the olders permission to put the dick in his mouth. Hongjoong grabbed Yunho by his hair, shoving his lips against the tip of his cock.

“Suck.”

Yunho opened his mouth sucking around the head of Hongjoongs cock. Hongjoong moaned, hand tightening its grip on Yunhos hair making him whimper.

Yunho swirled his tongue around the head, pressing his tongue into the tip. Gathering the precum leaking from the leader. He hummed, always happy to have the taste of Hongjoong on his tongue. 

Hongjoong shoved his head down further, cock hitting the back of Yunhos throat making him gag in surprise. Hongjoong let out a whine, shoving himself back down Yunhos throat. Yunhos mouth was perfect for taking cock. Pretty baby didn’t have a gag reflex and loved warming their cocks in his throat.

Yunho swallowed, throat squeezing around Hongjoongs dick making his hips buck up.

“Gonna fuck your throat puppy. That okay?”

Yunho nodded squeezing Hongjoongs thigh to let him know it was alright.

Hongjoong smiled “good boy.”

Yunho went to hum in response but was thrusted back down, nose meeting Hongjoongs skin. Hongjoong was thrusting in and out of Yunhos throat. Wet slick sounds accompanied by moans leaving the pups throat.

“Sound so pretty, such a pretty puppy. Made for having cock in your mouth. Our pretty little fuck toy.” Hongjoong forced himself in further, making Yunhos throat bulge out to accompany the size. 

Yunho keened, releasing little moans and whimpers as his leader used him like a fleshlight. He kept his throat relaxed, really letting himself be used properly by the older.

Hongjoong wiped a finger under Yunhos bottom lip, “Such a messy boy, drooling all over yourself all because you’ve got a cock in your mouth.” He brought the finger up to his own mouth, sucking on the spit and precum covered finger.

Yunhos hips twitched up at the sight. Dick hard and leaking in his jeans. A dark stop forming where his cock was drooling cum.

Hongjoong was panting, cock twitching in the boys mouth. A steady stream of precum leaking down Yunhos throat.

“Gonna cum pup, gonna cum down your throat and you’re gonna swallow it like a good boy.”

Yunho swallowed around the boy again, the squeeze bringing hongjoong to the edge.

“Gonna cum, gonna cum. Pup, puppy c-cummin-ah” Hongjoong was shaking hips still lightly thrusting into Yunhos mouth, hand gripped tight in his hair.

He pulled his cock out, closing Yunhos mouth. “Swallow.”

Yunho did as told, body shaking, face flushed in embarrassment. Hongjoong looked down seeing the boys hips rut against the air and the dark wet patch on the front of his jeans.

“Did puppy cum is his pants? Just because he had a cock in his mouth.”

Yunho whined nodding his head in humiliation. Hongjoong smiled assuringly leaning to kiss the other on the forehead.

“It’s okay pup, c’mon. Let’s go get you cleaned up yeah?”

He picked Yunho up under his thighs, carrying him to the bathroom while whispering sweet reassurances to the larger boy.


End file.
